<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dragon in the hills by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786691">The dragon in the hills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki'>Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dragon!Merlin, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical plague haunts Camelot. Only Camelot's fabled guardian can save the day. Against the wishes of his father, Prince Arthur and his knights ride out to demand his help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knights of the Round Table &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The dragon in the hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys!<br/>Hope you enjoy this little adventure of mine. I wrote it a couple months ago and finally came back around to it. It's my first attempt so the characters might not follow my lead completely, but well enough.<br/>I don't own any of the characters, they belong to BBC and legend.</p><p>Have fun ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin slowly lifted his head from his paws. The dragon’s wings quivered as he felt the magic in Camelot shift around him. The earth seemed to sing with the knowledge of what was to come, of what was happening. <em>I didn’t think the time would arrive…</em></p><p>With aching muscles and cracking joints, Merlin uncoiled his body from the cave. Wind whistled around his nose, bringing the sweet scents of spring with it. And the sound of horses approaching over the stony cliff of his mountainside. <em>Three, four… Five horses</em>, Merlin mentally counted. <em>They’re splitting up. Clever, but not very creative.</em>His long ears twitched to follow the knights ascend towards his cave.</p><p>The last batch of knights that had come to his cave had tried to kill him. Didn’t even talk to him, just straight up came at him with their swords. <em>Let’s hope, it doesn’t come to this. Burning knights is always such a waste of resources. They could just ask me for what they’re looking for.</em></p><p>The approaching knights drew nearer. If Merlin concentrated enough he might be able to make out their gleaming armour lower down on the mountain. <em>Let’s see what the omniscient dragon can do for Camelot today.</em>A deep sigh escaped his throat.</p><p>The air around Merlin shifted as three riders appeared on the crest of the hill. The dragon could almost taste the land around him vibrating with anticipation. Something big was about to change. Merlin settled down a good few steps outside his cave and crossed his front paws across one another. In this position, his stomach was protected as well as his chest. And with his claws crossed they appeared less threatening, even though that was not true. Merlin lifted his head to observe the approaching humans. His visitors reined in their horses just outside the range of his fire. <em>Interesting. They came prepared.</em></p><p>At the front, he made out a man with golden hair glittering enticingly in the sun. <em>Arthur Pendragon. The tyrant does send his precious heir everywhere…</em>Next to him strode a knight, hand already resting close to his sword, wind sweeping back his curls. Merlin’s ear twitched. The wind and earth seemed to whisper the information his visions had not shown him before. <em>Sir Leon. First Knight of Camelot. Loyal to a fault.</em>On Arthur’s other side walked another knight, slightly shorter than both his prince and commander. Dark eyes kept flickering between Merlin and Prince Arthur. If dragons were able to smile, Merlin would. <em>Ah, Sir Lancelot. Chivalry incarnate. I’d hate to see him burn. His reputation precedes them even among magic.</em></p><p>The knights stopped a respectable distance away from Merlin. For a moment both parties seized each other up. Finally, Arthur offered a miniscule nod, never letting his eyes stray from the dragon before him.</p><p>“Great Dragon,” he intoned stiffly, “We have come to ask for your guidance.”</p><p>Merlin couldn’t help himself. A low rumbling laugh fell from his maw. “Guidance? A Pendragon asks for guidance. From a dragon.” He lowered his head closer to the humans, eyes straying up to the prince’s golden hair. <em>It does look very tempting.</em>To their credit, the knights merely laid their hands on their swords without drawing them. A nervous gesture in the face of a dragon the size of a small house getting close to their prince.</p><p>Arthur on the other hand seemed to stiffen up even further. His brows furrowed before a carefully neutral mask fell over his features. Merlin almost felt bad for the prince. It couldn’t be easy to constantly be under the yoke of the tyrant king of Camelot. The dragon gave a soft huff, warm breath ruffling the prince’s golden hair.</p><p>“So.” Merlin drew back, tilting his head slightly. “What does the Golden Prince desire to know that he comes looking for me? And I would appreciate it, if you could get your knights off of my cave. The boulders tend to be instable.” He curled his lip, slightly flashing fangs.</p><p>Sirs Leon and Lancelot tensed, but didn’t draw their weapons yet. Prince Arthur on the other hand drew his shoulders back, standing straighter if that was even possible. He met the dragon’s golden gaze grimly. For a moment, nothing happened. Neither humans nor dragon moved a single muscle. <em>Admirable. His knights are very loyal to their prince. Hopefully, their trust isn’t misplaced.</em></p><p>Slowly, Merlin turned his head to look behind him at the boulders atop his cave. He stretched his magic towards where he could hear the knights breathing. With a bit of coaxing, several pebbles loosened under the knights’ feet. There was a shuffle and loud cursing as the two men stumbled out from behind the boulders Merlin looked on as a tall knight without sleeves on his chainmail and another with a luscious mane stumbled to the edge of the mouth of the cave and fell. Almost lazily – and ignoring the hissing sound of steel from the other knights – Merlin grabbed hold of the men with his magic and slowed their fall. <em>Sir Percival. Sir Gwaine. Power and Strength. The inner circle of Prince Arthur, almost complete.</em></p><p>“Let them down, Dragon,” Arthur shouted, sword raised and poised to attack Merlin at any time.</p><p>The dragon looked back at him utterly unimpressed. “Dropping your knights from this height seemed unwise, Prince. And there is no need to shout. I am in fact not deaf.” His ears flicked slightly, another almost-grin on his face. Gwaine and Percival gently landed on their feet. With another push of magic, Merlin sent them stumbling across the space towards their comrades.</p><p>As soon as Gwaine had his feet safely under him, he looked back up at Merlin. He flipped his hair out of his eyes. “You have a bunch of moss stuck on your back.” An insolent grin stretched across his face.</p><p>The other knights rolled their eyes. Five swords were now pointed at the dragon in perfect formation around Prince Arthur. Merlin merely gave them a questioning look. <em>Do they realise I could incinerate them with a single breath or even less considering I am magic?</em></p><p>“Thank you for the information, Sir Gwaine,” Merlin rumbled, “Would you like to scrape it off?”</p><p>The smirk stayed fixed on Gwaine’s face. “Would you really allow a knight with a sword so close to your neck?” He seemed both amused and intrigued. As did Prince Arthur, as Merlin glanced over at him. Even though the prince tried to hide it.</p><p>“I’d take my chances,” Merlin winked, then focused back on the prince, “Now, what was it you wanted my guidance for, sire.” He tilted his head inquisitively. The sun played a new trick on the prince’s hair. Almost like spun gold and Merlin clamped down the urge to get closer to it. Now was not the time to give in to hording instincts.</p><p>As if sensing his impulse, Prince Arthur shifted his weight slightly away from the dragon. His jaw was set, but his eyes didn’t hold the same determination. “Camelot is befallen by an illness. The cattle and crops are dying.”</p><p>“And why should I be concerned with that?” Merlin narrowed his eyes. “The king banished magic from his lands, hunts its wielders no matter how innocent they are,” he paused to puff smoke into the air, “I am sure, his Majesty, in his unending wisdom will find a solution to this plague.”</p><p>Arthur’s muscles clenched. “You are the Guardian of Camelot!” The knights at his sides exchanged quick glances. <em>So apparently, his Majesty is unlikely to find a solution to his little magical problem. At least not before the end of his people.</em>Merlin shifted his weight, considering his options. <em>The prince does have a point, unfortunately. I do care for Camelot’s wellbeing…</em></p><p>“It’s your obligation to Camelot and her people,” Arthur demanded, “You have to help us!” He stepped forward, sword raised and ready to strike against Merlin.</p><p>“I’d be careful with that, highness,” Merlin said mildly, “A dead dragon cannot give you the answers you seek.”</p><p>“Maybe you bewitched our lands,” Arthur shot back. He etched slightly forward, teeth bared in a snarl. “Who is to say, the plague won’t pass upon your slaughter? Besides, what else for did father allow you to live, if you refuse to help us?”</p><p>Merlin saw red.</p><p>Faster than should be possible for a dragon his size, Merlin lunged from his sitting position towards the prince. The knights reacted to his sudden movement by swinging their swords. They collided with Merlin’s scales but didn’t pierce his hide. So, the knights could only watch in shocked horror, as the dragon snatched their prince and took to the skies with him clutched in his claws.</p><hr/><p>After some distance, Merlin landed on another hilltop, this time covered in thick woods. He dropped the prince from his claws slightly above the ground to avoid crushing him in his descent. Arthur tumbled across the forest floor, grunting as he hit several roots before his fall stopped. Groaning, the human fought to get back to his knees, but Merlin was already upon him.</p><p>Claws curled around the human’s midsection. Merlin settled his weight mostly off his catch to avoid crushing the feeble thing. Arthur wriggled in his grasp. But try as he might, he could not wind out of the dragon’s claws. Fear took over his features, scent souring along with it.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I am not going to kill you. It would be most unwise to kill a destined king.” Merlin made a show of slightly loosening his grip. Not allowing Arthur to slip free just yet but also not crushing him. The prince stared up at the dragon, breathing slowly levelling out once more. His gaze seemed to imply that Merlin was not in fact like anything he had expected a dragon to be like. It was not the first time he got that reaction.</p><p>“Now,” Merlin readjusted his wings behind his back, “what was it you wanted to ask my guidance for again?” His tone was lilting, almost mocking in its innocence. The dragon tilted his head slightly, flashing fangs in the approximation of a smile.</p><p>Arthur still only stared up at Merlin with wide eyes.</p><p>The dragon waited for a few moments more before picking up the conversation himself. “You are right, sire, I am Camelot’s guardian. As such I do aim to help her prosper and flourish.” Merlin peered down at Arthur critically. “To answer your other question. Your father did not, as you put it so graciously, ‘allow me to live’. You’re not the first pair of Camelot’s knights to come to my cave. And you will not be the last. Say, did you ever wonder where the treasures in the vaults under your precious castle came from?”</p><p>Arthur’s expression flickered, drawn with indignation and dawning understanding. “That cannot be true.” Another moment of silence stretched between them, dragon and prince looking at each other. Arthur lowered his eyes, sun catching in his golden hair. “He took your horde,” it was more a quiet admission than a question.</p><p><em>Now he gets it. </em>Merlin slowly withdrew his claws from Arthur. <em>Let’s see, if I can make him understand a few other things as well. Maybe not today but with time.</em>He settled back on his hind-legs, tail curling around his paws. The prince rose to a sitting position, eyes darting around the clearing. A mask slid over his features that still didn’t cover his scent to Merlin. Insecurity and, slightly more pronounced, guilt.</p><p>“The king took my horde.” Merlin closed his eyes at the memories surging up before his mind’s eye. “He came with a group of knights, drew me out of my cave, distracted me – and killed me.”</p><p>“Killed you?”</p><p>Merlin’s ear twitched. He opened his eyes to look down at the prince, now sitting upright in the grass before the dragon. <em>One could almost think he were relaxed to talk to a dragon. Then again, the Golden Prince is destined to surpass his father and return magic to its rightful place in Albion.</em></p><p>“I am the Guardian of Camelot,” Merlin repeated quietly, “I am eternal. Mortal weapons may wound me, magical weapons may kill me but none may destroy me.”</p><p>Arthur’s brows furrowed. He was obviously working through the unexpected reveal of magical workings right under his father’s nose. Or maybe the connotations of his father killing an immortal dragon, which was tasked with guarding their kingdom. So, the hypocrisy.</p><p>“He killed you and took your horde back to Camelot,” Arthur took a deep breath as if steeling himself for what he was going to say next, “and you were reborn.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t answer this time. He regarded the prince with calm eyes. Sometimes the best way to deal with humans was to not say anything at all and allow them to figure it out themselves. Not all the puzzle pieces would fall in place this time, that might happen some time later. The crown prince of Camelot was noble from what Merlin had learned about him. Loyal to his country and father. And he was against unnecessary suffering of his subjects. <em>Now the question remains: Does he consider me part of his subjects despite his hatred of magic? Even if not, does he consider my help warranted enough to keep his people safe.</em></p><p>Arthur looked up at Merlin with determination in his eyes. “I apologize on behalf of my father. I cannot return your horde to you, but I promise fair payment for your service to Camelot.”</p><p>Immediately, Merlin’s eyes were drawn up to Arthur’s golden hair. A small plume of smoke curled from his maw. <em>It would be a small compensation for the loss of my horde. But so much magic could be concocted with just a strand of hair… I doubt the prince would be willing to hand such power over to a magic user. And even if… Should it fall into the wrong hands.</em></p><p>“You do not need to bribe me into helping,” Merlin finally replied as regally as possible.</p><p>Arthur scrutinized him for a moment. <em>Distrusting me still. My magic and what it might do.</em>Merlin thumped his tail on the ground once, tilting his head to stare at the prince head on. <em>Then let him decide.</em></p><p>As if finding something in the golden depths of Merlin’s eyes, Arthur nodded a few heartbeats later. With a soft sound, he rose to his feet. “So you will help us?”</p><p>An amused huff came from the dragon. He lowered his head to come close to the prince’s face once more. This time, Arthur didn’t flinch. “Magic is still outlawed in Camelot.” He blew his warm breath across Arthur’s face. “I cannot help you.”</p><p>Arthur already opened his mouth to protest. Merlin lifted a paw to stop the prince from speaking. “Magic and associating with sorcerers is punishable by death in Camelot.” He gave the prince a meaningful look. “Which is why you were never here, like a good crown prince. Just as I am never within the borders of Camelot.”</p><p>Almost imperceptibly, Arthur’s shoulders relaxed. His scent changed once again, matching the golden glow of his hair. Neither of them spoke on their way back to Merlin’s mountain. The knights were more than happy to greet their prince back in their middle and left swiftly. Merlin watched them ride away with a small smile playing across his face. <em>Until we meet again, Golden Prince.</em></p><p>Days later, the illness magically disappeared. No one could find an explanation for it. If Arthur had noticed the dragon gliding through the night, he never said a single word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>